


Un-Identical

by coolcatuui



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolcatuui/pseuds/coolcatuui





	Un-Identical

Beep Beep Beep!  
  
5’ockl flashed on the phone as the alarm rang. Baby blue slowly opened as a hand reached out from under the comforter and slammed down on the alarm. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes with one hand and covering a yawn with the other; she slipped out of bed.   
  
“I awaken in the morning feeling happy and enthusiastic about life,” she tells herself as she makes her bed. “Happiness is my birthright. I embrace happiness as my set-point of being.”   
  
She continued to mutter such words to herself as she shuffled out of the room and into the kitchen. She flicked on the kettle before going over to the fridge; from the refrigerator, she took out a loaf of bread, eggs, and bacon. In 20 minutes she had enough breakfast grilled cheese sandwich to feed four people. Placing the sandwiches on a plate and covering it she set it to the side. Standing on her toes, she reached for the cupboard and took out two mugs, a tea bag, and coffee grounds.   
  
She was about to sit down with her tea and a plate of sandwich when her mother- already dressed in her waitress in uniform walks in.   
  
“Morning Rubie,” Katy greets placing a kiss on her daughter's cheek. She grabbed a sandwich from the plate before making a beeline for the steaming coffee on the table. She hums in delight. “Delicious as always.”   
  
“Thanks, Mom,” Rubie responds. She places her plate and mug on the counter she walks over to the fridge and takes out a container before closing the fridge. She takes a lunch bag from the top fridge and places the bowl in it. She passes the bag to her Mom.   
  
“Thank you, sweetie,” Katy replies accepting the bag. “What’s for lunch?”   
  
“Salami and cream cheese sandwich,” she replies.   
  
Katy takes a look at her watch. “I have to go, or I’ll miss the train.” she places another kiss on Ruby’s cheek before running out of the apartment. “Don’t forget to wake you sister!” she yells back.   
  
Rubie rolls her eyes but yells back. “I got it!” She returns to the counter and finishes her breakfast.   
  
As she was washing the dishes she felt something rubbing against her leg looking down she smiles at her Egyptian Mau,   
  
“Morning Sekhmet.”   
  
Sekhmet thrills at her before padding over to her bowl, Ruby returns her attention the sink and finishes washing her plate before placing them on the drying rack.   
  
She bends down to rub Sekhmet before ambling into the hallway. She opens the door to her sisters' room. “Maya wake up!”   
  
Maya makes a sound of protest.   
  
“You’re the one that said you wanted to stop by the Matthews before school starts and school starts in two hours, and you need to shower and dress,” Maya turns in her bed and glares at her twin. “Breakfast is on the table if you want it!” Ruby tells her before closing the door.   
  
Going back to her room she goes into her closet and lays her outfit of the day out on her bed; she hears the shower run and rolls her eyes. Going to the center of the room she does a twenty-minute yoga routine before leaving her room with her towel and heading to the bathroom she silently passed by Maya on the way there. She brushes her teeth before taking a cold shower; she stepped out of the shower ten minutes later.   
  
When she arrived in her room again she moistures her body before getting dress in a black crop shirt with the phrase “driew yats” printed across it in white, with it, she wore blue denim raw hem ripped jeans and black converses.   
  
She quickly pulls her hair into a messy bun before grabbing her bag. Making sure she had everything she walked into the kitchen and took out her lunch and a watermelon detox water from the fridge and places them in her bag.   
  
“Grandma I’m leaving! Your breakfast is on the counter!” she calls out. “Bye Sekhmet,” she says closing the door.   
  
Sekhmet mews in goodbye. Locking the apartment door; she walks a couple feet down the hallway and knocks on the door.   
  
A 12-year-old girl with Terra-cotta skin, almond eyes and tight small curls pulled back into a slick bun opened the door.   
  
“Morning Rubie,” Mariposa greets her friend.   
  
“Morning pretty girl,” Rubie greets back.   
  
Mariposa pops her head through her apartment door. “Abuela me voy!”   
  
“Esta bien mariposa! ¡Tenga un buen día!” a soft voice yells back.   
  
“Voy a!” Mariposa yells back before closing the door.   
  
Together the two of them headed out of the apartment complex and made there way underground.   
  
“Mathieu!” Mariposa calls out when she caught sight of familiar whiskey comb-over.   
  
Hearing his name Mathieu pulls his headphones off and looks towards his rights where the girls were coming from.   
  
“Morning ladies,” he greets them placing a kiss on both of their cheeks.   
  
“Morning Mathieu,” both girls replied smiling up at the boy.   
  
The three of them chatted as they waited for the train to arrive and continued to talk as they stepped on to the train.   
  
As they arrived at school, a familiar red BMW drives up to them before parking. The door open and a blonde girl with ice blue eyes stepped out of the car. A relaxed smile crosses her face as she took her friends in.   
  
“Don’t we all look nice today?” she asks them as she pulls her skirt down and hitches her bag up.   
  
“You say that like we don’t always look nice,” Mariposa.   
  
She shots a look at Mathieu. “Some of us don’t.”   
  
Mathieu rolls his eyes. “Whatever Sof.”   
  
“It’s Sofie,” she hisses at him. “SO-FI-E.”   
  
He smirks in reply. “I think Sof sounds better,” He dodges the swipe of Elizabeth's head before running for the school building, with a growl she chases after him.   
  
Mariposa and Rubie share an amused look before following them at a more sedate pace. The two of them caught up with them just in time to watch Sofia grab Mathieu by his hair. Shaking there head, Mariposa and Rubie walk past them heading straight to homeroom.   
  
“Morning Mrs. Kalami,” the two of them greet taking a seat in the front seat; they were the first to arrive in the room.   
  
Mrs. Kalami looks up from her book. “Morning girls. So listen, girls, I have a date with my husband on Saturday, and I need a babysitter, is one of you available?”   
  
Mariposa gives an apologetic shrug, “I’m sorry but I’m booked this weekend, and so is Rubie. I think Mathieu is free though.”   
  
“We’ll ask him before the next class,” Rubie assures.   
  
Mrs. Kalami nods. “Please let me know.” the bell rings signaling to the students it was time to get to homeroom. Once the second bell rings, Mrs. Kalami started taking attendance, by this time she knew her students by face.   
  
Rubie leans over to Mariposa. “You’re not book this weekend, and Mathieu actually is,” she whispers.   
  
“I’ll switch with him than,” she whispers back. “But the only person, her demon children, listen to is Mathieu. They think he’s pretty.”   
  
Rubie rolls her eyes. “We’re pretty too, so why doesn't her son listen to us.”   
  
“Because Mathieu scared him silly and refuses to tell us how so that we can implant it ourselves when we babysit them.”   
  
“Can’t blame him Mrs.Kalami and her husband give a great tip.”   
  
“Okay students we will have a fire drill this week so be prepared,” Mrs. Kalami announces.   
  
After the announcement, she sat back at her desk and allowed the students to continue to talk until the bell rang again.   
  
“Come on Rubie, you can’t stay here,” Mariposa says as she stood up and grabbed her bag.   
  
“I don’t wanna,” Rubie moans. She honestly didn’t want to go to her next class; it was the least favorite class.   
  
Mariposa rolls her eyes and hauls her up. “You have too.” she drags her friend out of the classroom and over to there lockers.   
  
“Roo-Roo doesn't wanna go to history class,” Mathieu teases as he walks up to them with Sofia.   
  
“Would you stop with the infuriating names,” Sofie tells him before turning to Rubie. “And you should be happy it’s your first class of the day. It means you can get it over with and enjoy the rest of your day instead of dreading it to come.”   
  
“I’m still dreading it,” Rubie whines stuffing her bag in her locker but not before taking out her history book and pencil case.   
  
“Well suck it up, you only have to deal with it for an hour before you get to spend the rest of the day with us,” Mariposa reminds her closing her locker.   
  
The bell rings signaling that the students had five minutes before class started. Saying goodbye to her friends Rubie mad her way to history class, ignoring Cory she made a beeline for the back of the room. Ignoring everything around her, she stared out the window and watched as other students rushed to there next class.   
  
I wish this window allowed me to see outside the building and not at dull old gray lockers. She glances to the front of the room when she hears her sisters voice.   
  
“Oh, don't worry, Mr. Matthews, you wrote her a note,” Maya says.   
  
“I did?” Corey asks her.   
  
“You did,” Maya hands Riley a note.   
  
Riley faces her father. “You did,” she hands him the note.   
  
Cory reads the note out loud. “”Riley's late. Deal with it.” Oh, you got my signature down pretty good this time.”   
  
“Oh it was easy, you write like a girl,” Maya replies before taking a seat in the front with Riley.   
  
Rubie rolls her eyes and turns back to the window, Maya might think she was “hard,” but Rubie knew better.   
  
Cory waits for the class to settle down before starting the lesson. “Okay, let me get back to jamming some learning in your heads, The Civil War.”   
  
“The Civil Bore,” Maya jeered.   
  
“Thank you, future Mini-Mart employee of the month,” Cory retorts causing Rubie to chuckle slightly.   
  
“Would I be making more money than you?” Maya counters.   
  
Corey pauses before quickly moving on. “The Civil War! Anybody?”   
  
“A war we fought against ourselves,” Riley answers for the class.   
  
Corey looks at her in surprise. “What, you actually studied it?”   
  
“No, I'm actually living in it,” Riley lamented before slamming her head on her desk.   
  
Rubie lets out an exhausted sigh. “Here we go again,” she mutters to herself.   
  
Farkle stands and addresses the class. “People, people, are we here to learn or not?”   
  
“What do you mean Farkle?” Cory questions.   
  
“I've been in love with Riley since the first grade. But I'm also equally in love with Maya,” Farkle admits. “Some might say the great mystery of the universe is who's gonna be the first Mrs. Farkle.”   
  
Maya turns to face him. “You don't want this.”   
  
“Bring it on,” Farkle insists.   
  
“I always thought that he'd wind up with back-of-the-class Brenda,” Riley tells Maya. Everybody in the class except for Rubie turns to face said girl, who gives them a little wave.   
  
Farkle shudders in disgust and quickly turns around. “Yuck.”   
  
Rubie glowers at the boy. “You're not that impressive either. In fact-”   
  
Corey changes the topic before Rubie could lay-in on the boy. “Actually, the great mystery of the universe is how you can love two women the same who couldn't possibly be more different.”   
  
Rubie scoffs and turns back to the window and scoffs.   
  
“We're not so different,” Riley denies.   
  
Farkle raises his hand. “May I overstep my bounds, sir?”   
  
“You always do,” concedes before switching places with Farkle.   
  
Farkle flips over the name tag on Cory’s desk, so it says “Farkle” instead of “Mr.Matthews,” before turning back to the class. “ Riley is the sun. Warm and bright and lights up my whole day. Maya is the night. Dark and mysterious. And the night has always been a mystery to me. Because I go to bed at 7:30. How can I love these two different women? How can I not?” he takes a bow. “Thank you; I am Farkle!”   
  
Cory stands from Farkle’s seat. “ So, we were indeed trying to find out who we were, as a people. Who am I? What should I be? History shows that bad things happen when you don't know who you are.”   
  
At that moment Lucas enters the classroom.   
  
“Who are you?” Cory asks Lucas. “I don't know who you are.”   
  
“Subway boy!” Riley whispers to Maya; it was apparently a fail since Rubie could hear it all the way from the back.   
  
“I'm Lucas Friar, from Austin, Texas,” Lucas introduces himself handing his note to Cory.   
  
Cory takes a look at the note before looking back up. “Oh. New student, Mr. Friar?”   
  
Lucas nods. “Yes, sir.”   
  
“Great. You're just in time for today's assignment. Have a seat.” Cory gestures for him to take the empty seat behind Riley.   
  
Once Lucas was seated Riley turns to stare at him.   
  
Cory returns to his lesson. “Okay, so we...” he walks over to Riley and turns her head forward. “So, I'd like you guys to open your books to page 48. Now, I'd like you to turn to page 1. Now, I'd like you to read from page 1 to 48,” the class groans. “Oh, too bad on you. Okay, so for tonight's assignment, I'd like you to write me a three-page essay on anything. Anything at all that you guys believe in so strongly, you fight for it.”   
  
“That,” Maya points at Cory. “I'd fight for no homework. I come here every day; why can't you teach me everything I need to know while I'm here.”   
  
“It’s not like you listen to anything he teaches in class anyway,” Rubie thinks to herself.   
  
“Woo!” Riley cheers only for Cory to give her a disapproving look. “Not woo!”   
  
“He gets our days, let's take back our nights. No homework, more freedom!” Maya stands and faces the class. “Who's with me?” most of the class start to chant with her. “ No homework, more freedom! No homework, more freedom! No homework, more freedom!” Maya bends and whispers to Riley. “This is it, kid. You wanna be like me? Stand up.“ Maya continues her chant. “No homework, more freedom! No homework, more freedom! No homework, more freedom!”   
  
“What are you doing?” Cory asks Riley.   
  
“I'm making a choice about who I want to be, about whose world I want it to be,” Riley tells him.   
  
“Riley, I know you. You know exactly who you are,” Cory discloses to his daughter.   
  
“Then who am I, Dad?” Riley inquires.   
  
Corey smiles at her. “You're just like me.”   
  
That was the wrong thing to say.   
  
“Oh, yeah? Would you do this?” Riley asks before standing and joining the rest of the class. “No homework, more freedom! No homework, more freedom!” she turns to Farkle. “Farkle, are you with us or not? No homework, more freedom! No homework, more freedom!”   
  
Farkle looks around conflicted. “My education? Or my women? My education? Or my women? My education? Or my women?” the dazedly turns to Cory. “Oh, it's happening again, sir.” he faints into Cory’s arm.   
  
Rubie rubs her forehead as the chaos continues in the class; she let out a breath of relief when the school bell rings. Quickly picking up her bag she makes a beeline for the front door only to be stopped.   
  
“Rubie, can I talk to you?” Cory asks.   
  
Sighing Rubie stops and turns to face Cory. “Yes, Mr.Matthews.”   
  
“Maya seems to be having a hard time of it lately; she’s acting out more than usual. Do you have any idea why?” Cory questions her.   
  
“I’m sorry Mr.Matthews, but I’m not Maya’s keeper,” she replies arms cross. “If you’re worried about her you should probably ask her. Now if you will excuse me I have an English class to attend,” she turns on her heel and heads out of the classroom.   
  
Later that evening Rubie was sat with Mariposa as they did their homework in her living room.   
  
“…And that’s why I believe strongly enough to fight for child support,” Rubie reads out loud.   
  
“It sounds good,” Mariposa tells her.   
  
“So good that you think if I make mom read it she’ll go after Kermit for child support?” Rubie asks, saving her document, before turning off her laptop.   
  
“She’s still being stubborn about that?” Mariposa asks her friend.   
  
Rubie stands from her chair and stretches.“She still works a 20-hour shift and hasn’t taken a day off even though she’s accumulated enough time to get paid day off. What do you think?” she gives Sekhmet, who was curled up beside her, a scratch on the forehead.   
  
Mariposa’s phone chimes. “I have to go,” she says packing her stuff up. “Mom wants me to help with dinner.”   
  
“Yeah I should probably start on dinner too,” Rubie agrees. She hugs Mariposa before leading her out of the apartment. “See you tomorrow.” Closing the door, she heads for the stove.   
  
Looking in the fridge, she sighs. “There’s barely anything in here,” she makes a mental list of what she needs to buy at the market before closing the fridge. Looking through the cabinets hse quickly decides to make spicy peanut chicken and noodles, with the few ingredients the hash at home.   
  
While waiting for food to cook she pours some NomNomnow into the cat bowl, hearing the sound of dry cat food hitting his bowl, Sekhmet races over to it.   
  
Rubie chuckles before returning to the stove to watch the food. Once it was ready, she plated three servings and put the rest in the fridge for her mom to eat when she got back. Once that was done she placed all three plates on the table and called her grandma and her sister for dinner.   
  
It was silent as the ate, neither of the twins made any motions to speak, leaving it to there grandma to lead the conversation.   
  
“Did you guys finish your homework?” Grammy Harts asks the two.   
  
“Yep,” Rubie nods. “I’ve finished everything and placed it in my bag.”   
  
Grammy Hart turns to Maya. “Maya?”   
  
“I’ve got it,” Maya replies.   
  
Rubie blinks at her sister. “I thought it was “No homework, more freedom!””   
  
Maya glowers at Rubie. “As I said I’ve got it.”   
  
Rubie snorts and returns to her dinner.   
  
After dinner, she heads cleans up the plates and heads back to her room. Making sure everything was in her bag for school the next day, she went into her closet and picked out her outfit for the next day. Once that was done she changed into a gray tank and sports bra and settled down with a good book. When her alarm rang at 9:45 pm, she sets her book down on the end table, turning off her lamp she snuggled into her pillow, waiting for Morpheus to take her. 

* * *

At lunch the next day Rubie stabbed her fork into her mash potatoes.  
  
“Okay, what’s wrong with you now?” Mathieu asks her as he sat beside Sofie.   
  
Rubie shrugs. “I don’t know I just woke up feeling bad, and you guys know I have amazing intuition plus Maya was excited to come to class today.”   
  
“Isn’t that a good thing?” Sofie asks.   
  
“Not when she was all for “No homework, more Freedom!” and when granny asked her if she did her homework her response was “I got this.” What does that mean? What is she gonna do? I… I…” she felt light-headed, she could hear her heart pound in her ear.   
  
Mariposa wraps her hand around Rubie’s shaking hand and gently released her tight hold on the fork. “Rose you know what this is. There is nothing to be afraid of. You don't even have to go to Mr.Matthews class; we are here for you. Just breath.”   
  
Once Rubie seemed calmer Mathieu passes her a water bottle and gestures for her to drink.   
  
“Thanks, guys,” she tells them, breathing coming out soft, she was feeling better.   
  
“Are you sure you wanna go history class?” Sofie asks her softly. “We can give him your paper, and you can go rest in the nurse’s office.”   
  
Rubie shakes her head. “I shouldn’t avoid the class. I’ll be fine.”   
  
At that moment the bell rings signaling that it was time for class. Entering the history classroom, Rubie sat in her spot in the back.   
  
“Okay. So, today we're gonna find out if anybody here believes in something so strongly, they'd fight for it,” Cory starts, he gestures to Maya. “Maya.”   
  
“Yes, sir,” Maya answers.   
  
“Present your homework,” Cory orders.   
  
Maya shakes her head. “Can't do that, sir.”   
  
“Why not?” Cory asks her.   
  
“Didn't do my homework, sir,” Maya replies.   
  
“Why not?” Cory asks again.   
  
“That's what I'm fighting against, sir,” Maya answers.   
  
“Oh, this could go on for a while,” Farkle says, placing a sleeping mask on his face. “ Farkle Farkle Farkle Farkle. Farkle Farkle Farkle Farkle.”   
  
“I didn't do my homework, either,” Riley pipes up clearly lying.   
  
Cory raises a brow. “Oh, really?”   
  
Riley nods. “Yeah. We're the same, now. I don't believe in homework.”   
  
“Guess what, Riley? That doesn't make you the same as Maya at all,” informs her.   
  
Maya raises her hand. “I have something to say.”   
  
“Wow,” Cory gasps. “I don't know what to do; I've never seen this before. The floor's yours, Ms. Hart.”   
  
Maya stands and walks over to Farkle. “Get up, Farkle.” she pulls on his sleeping mask. “You're gonna wanna be awake for this.”   
  
Farkle jumps to his feet. “Is it our honeymoon.”   
  
Maya makes a disgusted face. “No, you missed that. Now it's time to hand in our essays.”   
  
“Oh! Farkle goes first; Farkle always goes first!” Farkle exclaims before running out of the room.   
  
“Alright, everybody who did their homework, put it on your desk,” Maya tells the class before going around collecting the papers.   
  
“Careful there, Ms. Hart,” Cory warns Maya.   
  
Maya stops in front of her twin and holds her hand out. “Paper?”   
  
Rubie raises an eyebrow. “Do I look like an idiot? You’re not getting my paper, move.”   
  
Maya glares at her sister before moving on to Riley.   
  
“Are you sure about this?” Riley asks her best friend.   
  
Maya nods. “I got this.”   
  
Riley looks at her worriedly before sighing. “Okay.”   
  
Farkle renters the room with an extravagant project. “The branding of Atlanta led to the end of the Civil War, and of peace. I believe that peace is worth fighting for.” Maya walks over to him and grabs a sparkler from his project. “Hey, that's a pivotal part of my diorama!” Maya takes another one. “And there goes, Virginia.”   
  
“The burning of the homework led to the end of the Homework Rebellion because there was no more homework,” Maya says before standing on top of the desk, she raises a sparkler to the collected homework.   
  
Cory quickly grabs the homework from Maya. “Alright, alright. That's far enough, Maya. I get it.”   
  
“No homework, more freedom!” Maya starts to chant raising one of the sprinklers up causing the fire alarm to go off, and the sprinklers to turn on. “Okay, so those work.”   
  
Rubie growls and stomps out of the room but not before giving her twin a few choice words. “You’re an idiot. Just because you didn’t do your homework doesn't mean you have to bring everybody else down with you.”   
  
She soaked to the brim and here’s the best part she was wearing a white top today, which means anybody that looks at her would get a nice view of her bra.   
  
Having received an s.o.s text from Rubie Mathieu, Mariposa and Sofie meet her at her locker.   
  
“Why are you wet!?” Sofia yelps, being the first one to reach her. “You look like Sekhmet after a shower.”   
  
“Because my sister is an idiot,” Rubie snipes. “Mathieu can I borrow your jacket.”   
  
Averting his eyes from Rubie's see-through top. “Sure here you go,” he made sure to glare at anybody that was taking to long to pass by.   
  
“I think I have a change of clothes in my locker,” Sofie assures. “I’ll be right back.”   
  
“So what did she do?” Mariposa asks Rubie.   
  
Rubie growls placing the jacket on. “She decided that since she didn’t do her homework than she was gonna burn everybody else's homework.”   
  
Mathieu and Mariposa eyes widen. “What!?”   
  
“Yeah,” Rubie nods. “You know how Farkle goes big during projects well this time it's diorama include sparklers. Maya decides to try and burn all the homework, and when that didn’t work she held the sparklers into the air, and the sprinklers went on.”   
  
Mariposa wraps her in a hug. “Oh Rubie,” she comforts.   
  
Sofie returns with a change of cloth. “Stop frowning; you’re gonna get frown lines.”   
  
“I don’t think she really cares,” Mathieu informs the blonde. “I think she would rather kill her sister.”   
  
“That might not be a good idea,” the four of them turn to see Cory walking towards them. “She might off went too far, but she just doesn't know what to do,” Cory tells Rubie. “She told me she doesn't have anybody at home to help her with homework.”   
  
Rubie grabs her bag and rummages through it, taking out her paper. “That’s the worse excuse I’ve heard. I have nobody at home to help me with my homework and yet here it is.” she hands him her paper. “Now I have to go change into something less… wet.” she thanked Sofie for the change of clothes and headed to the bathroom.   
  
When she returned from the restroom she was wearing black leggings and a gray hoodie; Cory was gone.   
  
“We're going home,” Mariposa tells her she was holding both her and Rubies school bag.   
  
“School isn’t over though,” Rubie reminds her.   
  
“Don’t worry about that, Sofia and I will explain what’s going on to Mr.James,” Mathieu assures her. “You just need to go home and relax.”   
  
Sofie nods in agreement. “I already called my driver; he’ll be here to pick you and Mariposa soon.”   
  
Rubie held back her tears. Maya might have the Matthews for support, but Rubie has a group of friends that not only now her limit but love her dearly. 

* * *

A/N: What do you guys think? Do you like Rubie-Jayde and her friends? Don’t forget to comment, review, and vote.


End file.
